poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Did You Know/Suggestions
Do you have suggestions for the Did You Know? section of the main page? Post them here for review! Please sign all suggestions,as you would if this were a discussion page. BlueFrackle's Suggestions I'll post some suggestions here, but please don't use all of them, at least at the same time, because some are closely related. You just pick up those you deem more interesting :) ::Did you know... :*That Winnie the Pooh has a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame? :*That Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, the first Disney project featuring Pooh, was also the only major installment of the Winnie the Pooh franchise in which Piglet is absent? He was intended to be replaced by Gopher, but was introduced in the next featurette due to fans' requests :*That Eeyore is the best Poohsticks player in the Hundred Acre Wood? He won more games than anyone else :*That Poohsticks is a real sport in England, and a World Poohsticks Championships is held annually? :*That there have been attempts to ban Winnie the Pooh cartoons in Turkey, because Piglet is considered an impure animal in that country? :*That Pooh's red shirt is not a creation of Disney, but dates back to the earliest colored artworks featuring the character? :*That the idea of heffalumps being not bad, but only misunderstood is not new to Pooh's Heffalump Movie? This premise had already been used in 1988 in "There's No Camp Like Home" :*That the only real woozles ever seen onscreen were Stan and Wooster, both in "The Great Honey Pot Robbery"? :*That Small, a bug from the original book, was only introduced to the Disney adaptations of the franchise in My Friends Tigger & Pooh? :*That Disney Winnie-the-Pooh stories often alternate between showing Tigger liking and disliking honey? :*That many fans believe Pooh's birthday to be in August 21st, which is also Christopher Robin Milne's birthday? That's the date he got his plush bear, which inspired the creation of the character. But following the same logic, Eeyore's birthday would be on Christmas, and we happen to know that it's not BlueFrackle 14:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, most of these are very good suggestions. I think that I'll probably use all of them at some point, except for maybe number six. Also, some of them probably won't be installed, until we actually have pages about certain items, such as Poohsticks. You even taught me a couple of things that I didn't know, though. No worries about using all of them at the same time. I only intend to have three listed at a time on the main page (once they're posted there, they will also be added to the main Did You Know page) and they will probably be changed about once a week. Agent0042 15:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Bryan5hu's suggestions *Max Burkholder who voiced Roo in my friends tigger and pooh also voice Chomper in The Land Before Time TV series *james Arnold Taylor who voiced skunk in my friends tigger and pooh also voiced Crash in Ice age 3 video game. *the word Buckminster the weasel said "the Buck stops here" is similiar to the new adventures of Winnie the pooh episode"the bug stops here" *the male possum is similiar to crash and Eddie at ice age. *though said to have a garden with acorn trees,it's never shown. *owl have a bigger family than the other character's families. *Jim Cummings voiced both pooh bear and Sierra from LBT:the stone of cold fire. Category:Browse